What should have happened with Dr Baumschlager
by chartreuseian
Summary: Part four in the 'Should Have' series. Picks up from when the team confronts Nikola at the young vampires penthouse.
1. Chapter 1

**Took me long enough but here it is, ready for your entertainment. In following with the main theme of this series, this is very much for mature audiences and I advise, if you are not mature, turn away now. I have many other kid friendly fics but this is not one of them :P**

**This one starts off part way through the episode, actually very much towards the end because, up until this point, I couldn't find a way to rewrite it (except to have Helen through herself into Nikola's arms at first meeting). **

**To be honest, I'm a little uncertain about this one. I think it's a little rushed but my muse is apparently off amusing herself somewhere and has been for some time now so, I'm thinking, after the second instalment of this story, I might take a wee break from ff for a while to see if I can entice her back with sleep and cookies (she's very stubborn, just like me)... Anyway, that's in the future and not something to worry about right now so enjoy this silly little rewrite and let me know what you think :)**

**xx**

* * *

><p>She really shouldn't have been surprised she realised belatedly. Nikola always did what suited him best, regardless of what was going on around him. Sadly, the thought didn't stop her from wishing her gaze could cripple him.<p>

"Well, well, well, the appetisers have arrived."

Oh he was so dead. So, so dead on far too many levels. And then, when he came back to life, she was going to kill him again. Painfully. Maybe a hot poker to the eye would shut him up for a little while.

"Well this is the last time I come to your rescue," she half growled. She was going to make damn well sure she never had to rescue his sorry behind ever again.

Did she still have that old axe in the catacombs?

"I'm sorry to say that's true," he drawled, tone mocking, eyes dancing as he let his gaze flit over the length of her body.

So dead.

"Tie them up," he continued, taking a sip. "But separately, keep_ her_ in a different room to the others."

One of the baby vampires raised an eyebrow in question but Nikola shook his head.

"She'll cause trouble otherwise. Better to be safe than sorry."

His eyes once again skated over her body as he pointed one long finger in her direction. A finger, she decided as the baby vampire began to drag her away, she take much pleasure in tearing off.

"No feeding until I say so," he called out as she and the others were dragged down the corridor.

"If we ever get out of this, I'll kill him," Kate growled as they fought their captors.

"Me first," Will muttered as one of the trust fund brats snickered.

"Both of you, back of the line," Helen growled in response, her mind still half stuck on the few instruments of torture she had that were still legal.

"Please," the blonde man drawled smugly as he dragged Helen away from the others. "None of you stand a chance against us, you'd do better to comply and maybe we'll let you live. After all, you are kinda pretty. For an old woman."

At that Helen fought even harder, willing to give up a few hours of killing Nikola if it meant she got to torture this child too. Kate was most certainly right, killing them was the best option.

"And feisty too, I can see why the old guy has a thing for you," he continued with a careless laugh, tossing her bodily into a tiny supply closet, Helen only just managing to avoid landing on her face as the young man pounced on her, producing a rope from nowhere to wind around both her wrists and ankles. The knots were tighter than she expected, digging in a little but, with one last tug on her bindings and smug laugh, the blonde vamp was gone, leaving her on her side, almost unable to move.

Rolling onto her back, Helen fought the urge to scream, knowing all too well it would serve to do nothing but inflame Nikola's ego further. Instead she settled for wiggling her way towards the wall, stifling the moan of pain that grew on her lips as she hit her head.

Why did he have to be such an arse? Sure Nikola had always been a pain, goading others into silly little fights but this was beyond reproach. This was life endangering, world changing, friendship ending. Of course, that was probably all part of his plan, she thought with a growl. After all, with an army of vampires to preside over, what need had he of her? Clearly she was just a periphery figure in his life, good only for her longevity. So much for more than a century's worth of friendship, so much for loving her.

She started at the last thought, all bitterness falling away as her mind followed previously uncharted ideas. Did he love her as he'd professed? Did he truly care for her more than he cared for himself? If his recent behaviour was anything to go by, probably not she realised, a small part of her stomach sinking at the thought though she couldn't fathom why. It wasn't as if she cared about such things, was it? They were friends, close friends who had been through far too much to be just friends but friends none the less. Discounting his most recent behaviour anyway.

There had been a time in her life she'd thought herself to be in love with him though and she was unashamed to admit it. He was attractive, charming and intelligent, attentive and kind and, for a time, the only man who'd paid her mind any attention. There were many shared kisses, sunlight afternoons in hidden nooks of the library spent discovering his taste, rainy days spent curled by the fire, hands learning each other through the thick layers of their clothes. There was also one rather memorable Christmas when they'd had a little too much to drink considering how alone they were and his hands had travelled up and over stocking clad legs until he'd brought her close enough that she'd wanted to scream when he left her pulsing and wet without even a shadow of relief. Then, of course, he'd thrown caution to the wind and her skirts over his head, leaning in to press his mouth to her core. What followed was short but oh so very sweet, her entire body still shivered at the thought.

Naturally, as soon as she'd regained the use of her limbs, she'd tossed him to the side, pressed a quick kiss to his wet lips and slid down the length of his body until she was able to fumble with the catches. He'd protested weakly until she had her lips wrapped around him and then his comments of inappropriateness were replaced by lusty moans and whimpers of her name. She hadn't had a clue what she was doing, all her knowledge coming from the single illicit book she'd been able to procure but soon enough he'd come with a yelp, hands tangled in her hair. After that they'd said nothing, he'd simply hauled her up into his arms and they'd fallen asleep like that. The next morning she'd awoken to his talented fingers between her legs but, after they came together in a blistering fashion, they'd said very little, Helen sneaking from his rooms to walk the short distance home.

They'd never spoken of the incident after that, everything continuing as per normal much to her disappointment. She'd wanted him come to her, ask her father for her hand, whisk her away to a secluded corner so they could have another go, anything but pretend that nothing had changed. Then John had waltzed in, declaring his intent to woo her and, just to spite Nikola for his inaction, she'd readily complied. Soon she'd realised why Nikola had not pursued her, they were not in love. They loved each other yes, much as she loved James and Nigel but it was simply a childish passion and nothing more. Of course, all these years later Helen could have laughed at her foolishness. She had loved John because he was perfect, a consummate gentleman, courteous in every way and more than willing to treat her as a precious jewel. He was everything she'd been told she needed to be happy where Nikola was not. He cared for her deeply but his emotions were visible, coursing just beneath the surface where John kept himself restrained. Nikola baited her, arguing and fighting with her while John preferred not to discuss controversial matters. Nikola aroused her passions and anger in equal measure, taking her bodily in a way that excited her where John seduced her with quick words and fleeting kisses as a proper man ought to. Nikola did not ask to kiss her, he did not ask if he could hold her by the waist, he simply did so without even thinking as to her consent.

But, of course, that was then and this was now. They were both far more mature than they had been back then and she'd not let herself get swept away in the memory of what could have been. He was an evil, egotistical, maniacal vampire set on destroying all that humans had created with little care for her past the requirements of their longstanding friendship.

Growling, she shifted, propping herself up so that she could fiddle with her ankle, searching for the blade he knew was there. The cold metal brushed against her fingertips just as the door opened quickly, the new comer flicking on the lights and temporarily blinding her.

"Don't tell me you were trying to escape," an all too familiar voice drawled, a hint of amusement colouring his tone.

"It's about bloody time," she growled, glaring up at his smug smirk.

"Before you thank me-."

"Thank you?" she asked, incredulously, fighting the bonds in the hope that she might be able to head butt him or something equally as hands free.

"You're welcome. I just saved your life, all of your lives actually but to be honest I don't really care about your little team," he continued with a grin before sinking to his knees.

"You didn't really believe all that melodrama back there?" he asked, leaning in close to her and Helen fought the urge to bare her teeth. "Had to keep the peanut gallery amused," he continued in a whisper, one hand coming to rest on her thigh. She jerked at the contact and he chuckled, easing himself to sit before her, legs splayed as he shuffled closer to her.

"Untie me," she barked. "Before I come up with any other ways to kill you."

"Not quite yet," he said with an amiable smile.

"Nikola," she muttered, drawing out his name as she took a deep breath to as to avoid exploding in rage.

"Did you bring it?" he asked suddenly, a hand on each of her thighs.

She said nothing, just glaring sullenly. If he wasn't going to play nice then why the hell should she?

"The '45 Bordeaux," he prompted. "Tell me you brought it?" His tone was edging on desperate and she rolled her eyes.

"You were taking an awful chance," she replied, her tone softening despite her best efforts. Did he really think she'd not figure it out?

"Yes but Helen," he continued with a wide grin, leaning in closer, "we've known each other for a hundred plus years, I'd like to think you know me by now."

"Why am I tied up Nikola?"

"Because otherwise you'd try and get away," he said reasonably, his voice smooth and silky as he raised hand, tracing her cheek with the back of one finger. "Plus it's a _very_ good look for you."

At that he lowered his finger, tracing a soft line down her neck to the side of her breast.

"Get off me," she growled, fighting the shiver of arousal that shot through her.

"I've had so many dreams about this," he continued, eyes glued to the fingertips now caressing the underside of her breast as his other hand inched higher and higher up her thigh until his hand cupped her hip gently.

"Nikola..."

"I've always wanted to have you at my mercy, strung up completely naked so I could bring you close enough to orgasm that you'd scream at me for pulling away."

Her breathing hitched as the hand on her hip began to trace the waist band of her pants before slowly, slowly slipping down between her legs, his light touch barely noticeable through the thick fabric of her pants but noticeable enough to make her shiver

"Or maybe even tied to that headboard of yours so I could watch you thrash as I fucked you senseless. Make you beg to touch me."

His hand was now cupping her breast fully, massaging it gently while the other hand moved up and around to cup her arse.

"There's something about dominating the so very intimidating Dr. Magnus that's always got me going," he said softly, rising up on his knees and shuffling forward so that he was just about straddling her legs. He ducked his head to her collarbone, tracing a line to her pulse point with just the tip of his tongue and Helen bit her lip to stifle a moan as she tilted her head to the side.

"Did you ever have any fantasies about me?" he asked, nibbling on her ear lobe as the hand on her arse came up to tangle in her curls. He pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the spot just below her ear and she moaned, unable to stop herself.

"Mmmm..."

"Answer me Helen," he all but cooed, making her shiver. "Tell me of your fantasies."

"The... the sitting room," she panted, arching her back ever so slightly. "The desk by the... the fire."

She didn't know what she was saying or why she was saying it but having him this close to her, the scent of him invading her entire being was enough to melt her brain.

"Really?" he asked softly, shifting closer to suck on her neck for a second. "But that room didn't have a lockable door."

She moaned and nodded, heat building within her. She'd always wanted him to claim her publicly, openly stake his hold on her and what better way than to utilize her father's favourite room. Let him ruin her in the eyes of society so that she could take no other.

"Is that all?" he asked softly, tracing the hem of her shirt.

"Sneak... sneak into your room," she murmured. "Early in the morning and... and... and..."

"Wake me from fitful slumber with those wicked lips of yours?" he finished for her, nipping at her jaw.

She let out something between a whimper and a moan, her head falling backwards.

"Ni-Nikola we caa-an't," she mumbled, brow furrowing. Her heart ached just thinking of those words but it was true, they had to stay reasonable. There were baby vampires out there, hell bent on destroying the world as they knew it. This was not the time to be having this discussion. Not that they should ever be having this discussion, she realised belatedly. He was Nikola, evil, manipulative Nikola who would just as soon kill her as seduce her. But oh, his lips on her skin were just divine. He was evil and manipulative and irresistible and amazing. Her entire being was screaming at her, telling her to lunge for him, take his lips in a passionate kiss to show him just how she felt.

"No," he corrected, shifting closer. "We can but we shouldn't."

He pressed another kiss to her throat, this time scraping too sharp teeth across her flesh.

"And I want to," he growled, voice reverberating with vampiric undertones and that was it for Helen, she could take no more. With a desperate mewl, she arched into him, pressing as much of her body against his as possible given her constraints.

He reacted in kind, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. In an instant his lips abandoned her collarbone, seeking out her mouth. Their lips met in a furious kiss that only served to fuel the fire within her, tongues duelling fiercely as his hands held in her in place with such intensity she couldn't have pulled back even if she wanted to.

"Helen," he breathed against her lips when oxygen finally became a necessity. Panting heavily, Helen let herself fall forward into his embrace, her body aching for his touch which, it seemed he was willing to give. Slowly he trailed his hands down her back and arms, fingertips barely touching her before grasping her arse firmly. She gasped at the action but as he tugged her closer it turned into a moan of pleasure and she began to grind herself against the bulge she'd found. He moaned into her ear, holding her tighter and tighter until Helen started to fight her restraints.

He pulled back at that, looking down at her with lust darkened eyes in confusion before smiling broadly and raising one hand. Slowly he let his talons grow before reaching behind her. The rope on her ankles gave way quickly, allowing her to rise up on her knees and nudge at him with her chest until he fell backwards, strong arms bring her with him. Straddling his hips she grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder before leaning down to take his lips in another bruising kiss. He moaned under her ministrations, hands grabbing her hips as she squirmed atop him.

"Touch me," she whispered against his jaw, closing her eyes at the words she hadn't meant to let slip out. All she wanted in that moment was for him to touch her, to make her body burst into the flames it was so close to achieving and while his hands shaping her hips were pleasant, they both knew what she wanted. He chuckled throatily at her but, before she could even think to be offended, he slipped a hand between them, pushing aside the fabric of her jacket to grasp her breast. Helen moaned as his fingers dipped under her top, body shaking as he delved under the lace of her bra too, seeking out her nipple. He rolled the little nub between his fingers, making her cry out inarticulately.

All she wanted to do now was touch him, to feel those wiry muscles as she ran her hands through his spiky hair but she couldn't, her restraints keeping her from doing more than wriggling on top of him. Part of her wanted to voice her desire, to tell him to allow her the chance to pleasure him but her pride wouldn't let her. They shouldn't be doing this, she knew it was a terrible idea and a rather large part of her was still screaming at her to get away from him before this got any worse. But she couldn't. He was warm and soft but hard too and he smelt of Nikola, of the man she'd loved, of the man she missed and now he was here with her, claiming her, touching her, bringing her pleasure and she wouldn't give any of that up.

So as he rolled them over, one hand supporting her so she wouldn't hurt her hands, she didn't complain because at least the restraints kept her from leaving him.

"You're beautiful," he moaned between kisses to her jaw. "Absolutely gorgeous Helen."

She arched her back, letting her eyes slip closed.

"Just as wonderful as I remember," he continued, rubbing his cheek against her neck. His hands moved then, pulling her upright as he shuffled back to sit against the wall, legs outstretched. She went willingly, straddling him before taking his lips in another kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip, growling as she began to rotate her hips restlessly against his. One of his hands delved into her jacket, pulling out the failsafe an pushing it aside carelessly and she revelled in his need of her.

"Love you," he whispered, voice thick with emotion as he went for her breasts, kissing all the exposed flesh he could find. With nimble fingers he unbuttoned her top, pushing it aside as his hands cupped her breasts tenderly. She let loose a breathy moan at that, eyes flitting shut as she worked her hips harder against his. Pulling aside the lace cup of her bra, Nikola took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it harshly enough to make Helen moan a little louder than she would have liked but, as his other hand moved between them, pulling at her belt she didn't care.

In a matter of seconds her belt was undone, pants unzipped and his fingers making their way to where she wanted them most. The angle was awkward and she had no doubts uncomfortable too but as one long finger first delved into her warmth, she couldn't give a damn.

"So wet," he murmured against her breast, rubbing tight little circles around her clit. "I want to taste you again," he whimpered and she moaned, grinding herself into his hand while he resumed his attentions to her breast.

Slowly he began to lower her backwards, helping her get comfortable on the ground before pulling back and removing his hand.

Lovingly he stroked her cheek while sucking on his fingers, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Niko," she growled, arching her hips and his eyes snapped open. He paused for only a second before grabbing her pants, dragging them down her legs hastily while removing her boots before ripping the sodden lace of her panties clean away. Throwing the clothes to the side, he then grabbed her once more, lowering his head to her wet heat. At the first touch of his tongue she was lost, her entire body shrouded in pleasure. He worked quickly, seeming to know all the places that made her moan instinctively and soon she as teetering on the precipice. His tongue stroked her clit softly, making her shake and, as two long fingers quickly slipped inside her, it was all she could do to keep her cries bottled up. With his free hand, he reached up, fingers tweaking her already reddened nipple as he began to suck on her clit.

His fingers began to pump within her, brushing against _that_ spot in time with his treatment of her breast and soon enough she was coming, her entire body bursting into intense spasm as he continued to draw out her response with skilled fingers. The small part of her mind that was still capable of rational thought was busily comparing this encounter with their heated Christmas tryst all those years ago and, while the blistering pleasure was the same, Nikola's technique had improved so vastly she hated to think how he had acquired such knowledge.

He growled fiercely from between her legs, finally pulling away to look up at her as he arched his back, transformation taking hold.

"Helen, I..." he whimpered, dragging his fingers up to massage her clit, extending the little aftershocks that were running through her body.

Helen groaned, squirming under his caress, the pleasure bordering on pain and he growled once more, leaning forwards to press his face into the softness of her upper thigh.

"I'm so sorry," he ground out before tracing his sharpened teeth across her skin. "But I have to... I... You are..."

"Bite me," she whispered finally, her voice hoarse and he groaned.

"I can't..."

"Do it," she urged, something in her body pleading with him to complete what he had started.

"You smell so delicious," he whimpered, pressing his cheek to her thigh as he looked up at her.

"Please, I need you to," she continued, shifting her leg to wrap around his upper body, securing him lest he try and abandon her.

"You don't understand," he moaned. "I can't Helen, I can't feed from you! It would be... it's just..."

"Do it!" she growled, arching her hips against the fingers still massaging her tenderly. "I need you to drink from me."

"Helen..."

"Please Niko, love..."

At the last word he paused, eyes widening as he looked up to her with nothing but hope in his gaze. For a beat, there was no noise except her panting but then, with only a gleam in his eye to warn her, he lowered his head to the inside curve of her upper thigh and sank his teeth in. The pain was minimal in comparison to the pleasure the action bought her, the pull of orgasm too much for her to resist and, suddenly, she was coming again harder than she had ever thought imaginable. It was like every nerve in her entire body was being caressed, her mind almost unable to process the sensations.

She was so lost in the feeling, the pure ecstasy that was this new experience that only when she felt his body land next to hers with a deep, rumbling groan did she realise he'd actually stopped feeding from her. He pulled her into him, rolling until she could rest on his chest before one talon sliced through the final restraints. Slowly so as to avoid jarring her shoulders, Helen brought her arms forward, winding them around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair, arms holding her loosely. Helen merely sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to him. Everything about it just seem so right, so utterly perfect that she couldn't bring herself to roll away and defeat the vampires lurking outside. Her mind was quiet, no complaints that she shouldn't be here, no protestations that she'd made a mistake, no gnawing feeling that the world was about to end. Just peace.

After what felt like hours but she supposed was actually minutes, he gingerly sat her up, hands supporting her until her bare backside hit the cold floor. Funnily enough, the fact that she wasn't wearing her pants had escaped her in the last few minutes. Quickly, Nikola gathered up her clothes, easing the pants up and over her still shaking legs before putting on her shoes as if she were a child.

Neither of them said anything as he dressed her but, every few seconds he pressed a soft, fleeting kiss to her body, pulling her into his arms as he finished. She went willingly, closing her eyes as he pressed soft kisses all over her face.

"What about you?" she asked eventually, her voice shaking slightly. He raised his eyebrows in question but she merely dropped her hand to his lap, caressing the slightly bulge she could still make out in the dim light.

"Not now," he replied, taking her hand. "I'll need to take my medication before that lest I lose control again. I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop myself from taking too much next time."

She contemplated telling him how glorious the sensation of his feeding was but pushed it aside for a more appropriate time. They could experiment with that later.

"Plus I've got to go teach those children a lesson."

She chuckled but, as he started to move, clutched him closer, unwilling to let him go. He chuckled in response before taking her lips in his and standing up, placing her on a pile of boxes before relinquishing her lips.

"Stay here," he murmured, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Stay safe for me and I'll come get you when this is all over. Then we can deal with this." On the last word he took her hand and pressed it to his crotch and she could resist giving him a gentle squeeze through his pants. He grinned at her before pulling away, straightening himself out until she could barely tell what they'd been up.

With one final grin, he grabbed the discarded glass tube and headed for the door, only pausing to give her a smile.

"Love you," he said happily one last time before walking out, shutting the door firmly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for waiting so patiently for this. Not a single death threat! And thank you to Emmy for beta-ing and telling me off for the cheese-fest this became. **

**There is less smut in this than I expected but I wanted a bit of emotion rather than just a lot of brain melting sex. Hugs to all those who reviewed the previous chapter, I hope this lives up to your hopes :) **

**xx**

* * *

><p>After he left, it took Helen a good minute and a half to fully piece together what had just happened. Nikola had fed from her, loved her, worshiped her and made her more than eager for another round. That was until she heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight. In an instant she was up on shaky legs, heading to the thankfully unlocked door. It took her a moment to get her bearings but soon enough she was stumbling down the corridor to where she could hear Kate and Will bickering.<p>

Shoving the door open, she quickly tossed her hand pocket knife towards them, ignoring their stunned looks.

"You alright, Magnus?" Will asked as Kate cut him free. "We heard screams. We thought maybe they were... hurting you?"

Helen looked down at her young protégé, noting the fear in his eyes. She smiled softly, hoping she didn't smell too strongly of sex though her hopes were not high

"It wasn't me," she told him before returning to search for their weapons. "Perhaps it was the rather amorous vampires?"

Will spluttered at the words but, before either of them could speak again, the sound of fighting reached them once more and she was off, grabbing the gun she found tucked away before sprinting down the corridor towards the fight. Her heart started to see Nikola locked in a fight with one of the younger vampires but, on instinct, she raised her gun and shot, sighing as Nikola shoved the man to the side, flashing her a grin.

"Unnecessary but appreciated," he panted before grabbing the man again, pressing one end of the glass cylinder to his chest. Helen watched, fascinated as sparked to life in his hand.

"You're welcome," he growled to the young man as he tossed him back to the ground.

"What the hell did you do to me?" the boy screamed petulantly, staring at his hands in disbelief.

"You'll thank me in the morning," Nikola snarled. "Sit, stay."

Then he moved on, fighting another of the bratty men. Helen watched from the corner of her eye as she fought another of the young vampires, landing blows almost without thought. Though Nikola could not be harmed, part of her was bristling in fear; certain something was going to end badly. But then the young man got the better of her, pinning her as he bared his fangs. Just as she was about to bring a knee up and into his groin, the man was ripped away, Nikola pinning him to the nearest wall before pressing the cylinder against the man's chest.

"You should have stayed in med school," he growled as the young man gagged eyes wide with fear as Nikola tossed him aside.

"Nicely done," Helen breathed, fighting the urge to reach out and take his hand.

"It's all in the wrist action," he growled with a faint grin but a yelp from across the room stole her attention.

"Hey!" Kate cried in alarm as the blonde man held her struggling form to his chest.

"Toss it over or I'll kill her," he ordered with a snarl, eyes black.

"Oh, not that old chestnut," Nikola drawled, the picture of nonchalance but Helen could see through it. He was worried, just as she was. Not allowing herself a glance to the man she was more than willing to put her entire trust in at this point, Helen kept her gaze and gun locked on the pair across the room.

"Put it down."

"Trust me son, this will all end in tears," Nikola countered haughtily.

"Do it."

Helen almost rolled her eyes at that.

"Helen, I'm famished," Nikola said carefully over his shoulder, never taking his eyes from the pair. "Do you think you could light the barbecue?"

A dozen dirty thoughts of lighting fires rushed through her head, making Helen dizzy with arousal but she focused on Kate. She had to save the girl, not jump Nikola's bones. As satisfying as their last encounter was, she needed him inside her and the urge to get naked was making itself known.

"Doubtful, they're only tranqs," she replied steadily despite the urges.

"Pity, perhaps I could help?"

"How very gracious of you."

"Magnus, shoot him!" Kate cried in alarm. Taking a deep breath, she silently willed Kate to calm down and stop struggling.

"Shut up. Listen to me. I'll slice her man," the blonde said, panic creeping in to his tone and making Helen worry a little more.

"Hey, hey, hey, Chad, my man, my bro," Nikola said soothingly and she fought the urge to laugh. "We can work this out; it's not too late to hit rewind."

"Don't mess with me!"

"I'm sensing there's some anger here," Nikola said patiently, stepping forward to allow Helen to move behind him, tapping her heel against the gas switch.

"So, we were gonna rule the world together huh?"

"See, the thing is I'm more of a one-man show." Helen could have snorted at that. Understatement and a half.

"So this was all some sort of set up, huh?"

"Well, what can I say? Never trust anyone over 130," Nikola replied with a smug grin. "Helen..."

"Yeah." Tensing, Helen threw herself to the side just as Nikola lunged for the lights on the ceiling. The heat was intense, even after shielding herself it seared through her clothes but soon enough it was gone, replaced by the sound of more fighting. Scrambling to her feet, Helen darted around the couches just in time to see the blonde man grab Nikola by the shoulders, bring him down and into contact with the creation that had removed the vampiric traits of the others. She barely stopped herself from crying out, lunging forward to grab his shoulder but, before she could fight off her iron will, he pulled away. She didn't need to see his face to know his heartbreak.

"You little... I- I can't," he almost whimpered, body shaking.

"Nikola," she breathed, dropping to her knees beside him.

"I can't," he repeated, facing her. His eyes were as wide as any small child's and, without thinking; she reached for him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded for a moment, sinking into her embrace before pushing away.

"Well I hope you're all happy now. I'm ordinary," he spat in disgust, face so etched with pain that Helen was unable to move. This couldn't be happening, not now, not like this, not after they'd finally come so close once more. She couldn't lose him, not after all this time.

This time, when she reached for him, he didn't push away, simply clinging to her as if she could make all his pain go away. Her team looked on in confusion but she waved them away, seating herself more comfortably on the floor before kicking the blonde man away. Nikola slid down beside her, unwinding himself from around her so that they sat side by side, his eyes wide and unseeing.

Her team scattered quickly in every direction, leaving them alone. Silently, Helen took Nikola's hand, pretending for his sake not to see the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Helen sat in her office waiting for Nikola to arrive. She'd sent Will off almost an hour ago and had already made the trip back to her room to change, opting for one of the smaller skirts in her wardrobe and <em>accidentally<em> forgetting her underwear. She'd freshened up her make-up, adding just a little of the perfume Nikola had always enjoyed before grabbing the bottle she'd been secreting away lest he get his hands on it. She knew she probably shouldn't have gone to all that trouble but as her stomach began to flutter in anticipation, all thoughts of appropriateness flew out the window.

Part of her wondered if this was all for nothing, if she was simply trying to console a man who'd lost everything he held dear while another argued that this was wrong, that she shouldn't be trying to seduce him at a time like this. Yes, she wanted nothing more than to screw him silly but his needs ought to come first. He'd likely view it as a pity fuck and push her aside saying that she didn't truly want him and then, no doubt, things between them would go from not-quite-as-bad-as-before to much-worse-than-she-ever-imagined and the possibly progress into the territory she would very easily call heartbreak.

But it wasn't about that, it wasn't. She... she lov... she cared for him very deeply and never again wanted him to leave. The 'L' word might be just out of her grasp but, somewhere deep down she knew it was how she felt. This wasn't about consoling him as much as it was about reminding him what he still had. He wasn't a vampire anymore but he would have her instead. Perhaps that would be enough?

Helen shook her head at the thought. This was Nikola, Nikola Tesla, the man who needed no one. He was going to be morose regardless of the state of her undergarments.

Still, she had to try. She had to try because this _was_ Nikola Tesla, the man who needed no one and the only man she needed. In the physical sense yes but it was more than that. She need her friend, the man she'd always cared about, the man who had always cared about her. She couldn't lose him, not after all this. He was Nikola, kind; sweet, arrogant and insufferable Nikola and she knew she was well on her way to falling for him again. There wasn't anything she could do for it but she knew he'd not understand. To his eyes, he wouldn't be himself anymore and as such, he'd not understand how it didn't make one ounce of difference to her whether he could drink her blood or not. He was Nikola and that was more than enough for her.

Sighing, Helen debated leaving her office and hiding the wine. He wouldn't take this well, she just knew it but it seemed she was too late, his thumping footsteps echoing morosely down the corridor. Grabbing the nearest book, she flicked it open, taking a deep breath.

"So?" she asked, shutting the book and looking to him as he flopped down onto the couch beside her.

"Yes, it's done," he bit back and Helen almost wanted to laugh. He could be so petulant at times. "Laura is back to her snivelling, spoiled self."

"Ah," Helen managed to choke out, not sure of what the right words would be. Then she remembered the one thing that said more than words; wine.

"This may cheer you up."

"Oh the Premier Cru?" She could see the excitement peek in his eye for a fraction of a second before the sullen glare fell back into place. "You must be feeling guilty."

"You can't seriously blame me for this?" she retorted, trying to stay playful. Better for him to banter than sulk.

"Forgive me Helen. It's just my soul crushing depression talking. I'm not myself," he replied with an eye roll and Helen felt a tiny bit of spite rise up within her.

"On the contrary, you are your real self again. Human, mortal." She knew the words were dangerous but couldn't help herself.

"Watch your language," he chastised but she breathed a sigh of relief at the playful tone and she couldn't help but smile lightly.

"I'm sorry Nikola but it's true. I've tried everything I can think of. There's simply no way to re-vamp you."

"You see how this puts a crimp in my plans for world domination?" he asked with a pout she found far too endearing and suddenly she found herself wondering just what he would do if she were to lean across and kiss him. So she did. She leant over, took his face between her hands and kissed him soundly. For a moment he didn't respond and she revelled in the untainted flavour of him but, almost too soon he came to his senses, dragging her closer as he kissed her back ferociously. Helen was lost in him, the feel of his lips moving harshly against hers, the strength of his grip as he held her fast, the smell of his cologne, the same as it had been all those years ago. And then he was moaning into her mouth, the reverberations turning her on beyond belief so that she ran her fingers into his hair, holding him to her as she shuffled on the couch.

"Not to say I won't keep trying," he mumbled breathlessly as he ripped his lips from hers, lowering them to her clavicle. "The world domination thing that is."

"I would expect nothing less," she choked out, her head thrown back as he ravaged her throat. He chuckled softly before biting down on the soft tendons of her throat and she stiffened, unable to stop the jolt of pleasure that shot through her at the thought of him biting her again. Until, that was, she realised just how impossible that would be now, or, at least impossible in the way she was thinking. He stiffened to, his lips resting a hairsbreadth away from her skin as the same realisation washed over him.

Slowly, he pushed her backwards and Helen let him, not sure how to make up for such a faux par. When she was back in her original seat, Nikola stood, not meeting her gaze and headed for the door without a word.

"Nikola wait," she begged softly, reaching out to grab his wrist before he could walk away. "Come back, talk to me. I... I..."

"You what Helen?" he snapped, turning on his heel to glare at her as he shook off her hand.

"Don't-."

"Very well, if this is to be a wake, then let's do it properly," he growled, leaning down to swipe up his glass of wine.

"Nikola," she began, her voice shaking.

"Join me in a toast," he sneered, nothing but contempt in his gaze. "To happier times, to those halcyon days of bloodlust now gone-."

"Please, Niko," she said softly, making to stand up but he shoved her back to the couch without a second thought, his furious gaze unwavering.

"Here's to the vampire race," he continued, his voice sending chills up her spine. "Once mighty now extinct."

He paused, letting out a derisive snort before sneering at her once more.

"Amen to that," he concluded before downing his glass in one. He smacked his lips, carefully placing the fine crystal back on the table before eyeing her coolly.

"I will not be your charity case," he said, his voice dangerously smooth and Helen could feel the bitterness flowing from him in waves. "I don't want a pity fuck because you feel guilty about giving up on returning me to my true self and the fact that you think, after all this time that offering your body to me is the way to make me feel better is not only depressing but a true indication of how little you care for me."

His words were cold and harsh, cutting at Helen's heart until she could take no more. She watched his retreating back for a second before standing up.

"You bastard," she growled, hands balling into fists as she strode after him, catching his shoulder before he could leave but he threw her off, turning around to glare at her furiously. "You absolute bastard," she continued, shoving him back. "You think that this is what it's all about, that I'm here because I pity you?"

"Oh yes, because you've shown so much interest in me before," he bit back. "Admit it, this is all about making up for the fact that you fucked up." He punctuated his words with a sharp jab to her shoulder.

"You really have no clue, don't you?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to will away the shake in her voice. For a long moment, she said nothing, just watching his grey eyes for any sign of the man she cared for. Pushing away someone was one thing but this, this was just callous. He had to know how she felt; he had to know that this was about more than just him.

But he apparently didn't, the usually twinkling eyes dead and lifeless under her scrutiny. Letting out a frustrated howl, Helen shoved him backwards before turning on her heel and striding back to the couch feeling like an absolute fool.

"Get out," she mumbled, her voice hoarse. "Just leave Nikola, clearly there is nothing for you here."

"No," he barked, his voice louder than she expected. "Tell me Helen, tell me what it is that makes this so different because the way I see it, you're just trying to alleviate your guilt."

"Get out," she cried, turning to him once more. Tears were tumbling down her cheeks now, her heart throbbing painfully and she seriously wished for a gun. So what if he died, surely it would be less painful than this.

"Tell me!" he roared, his entire body trembling with anger.

"It's not about pity," she hissed angrily. "You aren't the only one who's lost something here Nikola. This isn't about pity, this is about _you_!"

"Well forgive me for not thinking of you when I've just lost everything I've ever held dear!"

She stumbled at that, her body barely managing to stay upright and fear washed through her body.

'What did you lose Helen, what on earth can you think of that's even comparable to all that I've had slip through my hands?" he growled, stepping towards her.

Helen turned on her heel, walking calmly towards her desk as she took deep, steadying breaths.

"I lost you," she whispered, her voice barely reaching her own ears. "I will lose you."

For a moment, only her stupid heels were the only noise as she picked her way methodically towards her desk. Helen said nothing, unable to make words form coherent sentences. It wasn't that she had nothing to say, quite the opposite in fact, hundreds of words were bubbling up and up and up and until she was having a hard time controlling them, only his panting breath helping her to keep her composure.

Damn him, she thought angrily. Why was he still here? Why couldn't he just pick up and run away like he always did? Why did he have to stand about yelling like this? Emotion wasn't their thing, they didn't scream and fight. They used passive aggressive silences and pointed looks to wound each other, not violent explosions of emotions that had always lain under the surface.

"I..." he began softly and Helen's hands started to shake again.

"Just leave Nikola," she breathed, absolutely exhausted.

"I'm sorry?"

She snorted at that.

"Really," he tried again. "I... I didn't..."

"Think?" she finished for him, leaning against the edge of the desk.

"Nothing new there," he added sullenly and she chuckled.

"I do enjoy it when you realise long standing facts," she drawled, daring a look up to him. A smile flickered across his face as he met her gaze before he looked away again.

Neither said anything for a moment and Helen's heart began to beat a frantic pace once more only this time it was something far more pleasant forcing the erratic rhythm.

"Want to get absolutely sloshed?" he asked sheepishly, gesturing to the glasses of wine still on the table.

Helen chuckled but nodded, slowly making her way back to the couch as he flopped down into it.

Slipping down into the furthest corner from him, she smiled softly, watching as he leant forward to refill their glasses, trying her hardest not to notice the hidden strength of his body beneath the traditional layers of his clothes.

But then the metal tray beside the glasses slid towards him slowly but surely and he looked up to her with wonder. At the action, her lust took a back seat and she leant forwards curiously to watch as he shifted his hand to rest directly above the tray. All at once, the tray flew up, connecting with his hand with a dull thud and their eyes met again in wonder.

So much for normal, she thought, a smile growing on her face.

"Well, I can work with that," he said, wonder in his tone as he regarded this ability.

She chuckled, watching as he moved his hand about to test the ability but when he began to try and shake it loose, pulling at it with his other hand which very quickly got stuck as a small crease appeared between his eyes, she laughed brightly.

"Here," she gestured to him to move forwards, her hands grabbing the platter on either side, tugging but it was no use, the tray stuck fast.

Frowning, she shifted so they sat side by side on the couch, the entire length of their bodies touching as she pushed forwards on the tray. But still, it didn't budge from his out splayed hands.

"Maybe if I..." he began, lifting his arms until she could slip under them, giving her better purchase to shove at the metal.

"Almost," she grunted, pressing the bulk of her weight into the tray and, finally, with a squeak of surprise, it came free, sending Helen hurtling forwards until Nikola's now free hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into his chest just in time.

There was a beat and then they were both laughing, his arms tightening around her as she shook with a joy she hadn't expected.

He was chuckling into her hair, his head bowed and pressed to hers but she could feel him smiling against the back of her neck.

"I think that maybe you weren't trying terribly hard to let go of that," she whispered when their laughter subsided and he chuckled again, the throaty sound turning her on more than was decent.

"Maybe," he allowed softly and she sighed, relaxing into his embrace. Somehow, it felt natural, comfortable, easy, to be this close to him felt right.

Slowly, she turned in his arms, twisting her body so that she could look him in the eye and, more importantly, get a glimpse of those talented lips.

"I am sorry for before," he whispered, breathe fanning across her face.

"It's alright," she replied just as softly. "This... this will take some... _readjusting_."

"I'll say," he breathed again, tightening his grip on her.

"I don't want to lose you," she murmured. "I... It's just us left now and I can't lose you. You aren't going to die, alright?"

"Careful, I might hold you to that," he replied, pulling her up against his chest so that with every breath their lips were so close to touching it was painful.

"Count on it," she all but growled before pressing her lips to his. He responded instantly this time, his mouth parting beneath hers until their tentative tongues could meet. Helen sighed into the kiss, pulling from his embrace so that she could shift to straddle his lap, her lips barely leaving his as she completed the manoeuvre. She sunk her hands into his hair as the kiss intensified, her body pressing itself tightly to his as he ran a hand up her back. Her already short skirt was riding up her thighs and, with his wandering fingers already making their way up her thigh, she grinned against his lips, spurring his fingers on. He quickly made his way beneath the fabric, fingers ghosting higher and higher up the inside of her thigh until his fingers brushed over her damp curls. She gasped at the sensation and he pulled back, giving her a quizzical look. Uncertainly, his fingers darted back up, this time just sinking in enough to make her body clench in need.

But then he grabbed her hips, flipping them so that she was pressed into the upholstered couch. Frowning at her, he slithered down her body until he came to rest between her spread thighs on his knees. Her skirt was rucked up high but not high enough for him apparently because he quickly lifted her skirt and peeked underneath.

"Nikola!" she cried, grabbing his head and forcing him to look up at her with the most bewildered expression she'd ever seen.

"You aren't wearing anything," he breathed, eyes wide and she sighed.

"Correct," she bit back, cheeks flushing. He was still holding her skirt up too high for her liking.

"You planned this?" he asked again, eyes flicking back down to where she was spread for him to see.

"I want you Nikola, I have for a while and I'd very much like to stop waiting if that's alright with you?"

He sunk his fingers into her wet folds as an answer, making her shudder in response.

"Yes," she hissed, rocking against his hand as he teased her gently, probing and discovering her once more.

Then he leant in, pressing his lips to her swollen nub before biting down on it. The fabric of her skirt fell back down over his head as she clung to him, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Niko," she panted, unable to still her hips. "Nikola, you have... have to stop. Please."

He pulled back slowly, making her whimper but she fought the urge to pull him back. She had a plan and she was going to stick to it. He looked up to her, a mix of confusion and hurt on his face before he ran a thumb over the small scar he'd already left earlier. She moaned allowed at the feelings, bolts of pleasure racing through her before she pushed him away.

"Sit," she ordered, gesturing to the spot next to her. He complied readily and she sunk to her knees before him. Before he knew what was happening, she had unfastened his pants, pulling them and his plain grey boxers down until she was cupping his erection softly. He shivered as she began to stroke him but a throaty moan escaped him as she pressed a kiss to the head.

"Helen, I..." he began but she cut him off by taking him into her mouth. He moaned, hands flying to tangle in her hair as she slowly lavished him with attention. Helen watched him as she worked, enjoying the way his mouth hung open ever so slightly at her ministrations. Humming in pleasure, she took more of him into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she moved a hand to massage his balls gently.

"You... you need to... stop Helen," he ground out, eyes opening to look down at her but she simply smile around his cock and picked up the pace. Back in that closet he'd brought her more pleasure than she'd ever expected and since she'd been unable to get the idea of reciprocating from her head but, as she looked up to his now reddened face, she pulled back, releasing him quickly. He was too close already and, despite the pout he gave her, she wasn't willing to let him come so quickly.

"Here," he said softly, voice thick as he held a hand out to her. Carefully, he helped her up before pulling her forwards, grabbing her hips as he tried to lower her to his lap. Helen squirmed, pushing at him but he was insisted, dragging her down to kneel precariously over his legs on the edge of the sofa.

"Please?" he asked quietly, leaning forward to kiss her. "I... I want you Helen."

At his words, she melted, shuffling forward until she could rise up above his erection. Taking his lips in a bruising kiss, she sunk one hand into his hair as the other moved down to position him at her entrance. He shivered as he brushed against her moist folds but, before he could do anything more than gasp at the contact, she sank down onto him slowly but surely. Her mouth hung open as she felt him stretch her, her body almost protesting but it was glorious, the sensation of being so full bringing her even closer to orgasm.

"Helen," he gasped, leaning forward to drop his head to her shoulder and she began to move, her body trembling as she tried to keep her rhythm steady but then he began to whisper the sweetest of sweet nothing against her sweaty skin and she couldn't keep the pace any longer. Soon enough she was riding him hard and fast, their bodies slamming together frantically as she sucked on the flesh of his neck. Nikola moaned, grabbing her waist as he thrust up into her.

"Love," he growled and that was it for Helen, her pleasure spiking as her heart began to beat double time and her body clamped down on his. Somehow, he managed to keep her moving his hands on her waist pulling her up and slamming her back down as her hands fisted in his hair. And then, just when she thought every last drop of pleasure had been wrung from her body, Nikola slammed her down against him one last time, roaring his release, head thrown back as she continued to squirm, her body reacting to his pleasure, distracting her from the fact that talons were now grasping her hips. Of course, the fact that Nikola's eyes were shut tight with pleasure kept her from seeing the pitch black irises but, as he surged forwards, burying his face in her neck, her attention finally shifted from the incredible pleasure surging through her.

"Niko-," she tried but then sharp fangs pierced her skin and the pleasure was back, even more potent than before and she no longer cared about the how or why, content to just take advantage of the sweet pull of his lips on her neck.

When finally he pulled back, gasping as blood trailed down his chin she stared at him with wide eyes.

"How?" she breathed, wiping a bead of her own blood from the corner of his lips.

"I don't-," he started before his breathing hitched, black eyes widening. "Your blood," he whispered. "Your blood carries the gift of longevity as well as... and the- the devamper it doesn't... It was designed for _my _blood."

He was grinning at her now, eyes fading back to twinkling blue and she could have cried at the sheer joy on his face.

"Thank you," he said reverently, brushing a lock of hair from her cheek. "I don't understand it but... God you're amazing." With a grin, he leant in, pressing kisses to the length of her neck before finally finding her lips. She laughed at his behaviour, squirming away from him as he continued to pepper her with kisses. Then she felt him begin to harden within her and she gasped, her muscles contracting around him and his grin widened.

"Ready for that later I was talking about?" he asked, his voice low and seductive but Helen just rolled her eyes before shutting him up with a leisurely kiss.

"You're an idiot," she muttered against his lips, her hips began to move against his once more. "A stupid, incorrigible, corny, idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," he whispered back, snaking a hand down to rub at her clit gently. "And you love me for it."

"Damn straight," she breathed, eyes drifting closed as a small smile appeared on her face.

He was hers and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
